lalnasounds
by llana1299
Summary: I have changed lots of history with this fanfic first the flux ball incident never happened second Nano and Lalna never left the castle third the nagas exist be they have not come back yet. I do not own these characters the yogscast do. also this is a fanfic that focuses on the characters themselves not the people. this is first fanfic so please read and review thank you llana1299


Lalnasounds

Lalna sat in his office sorting through some books as Nano was working on thaumcraft upstairs. Suddenly he heard a loud bang. It had come from the sorting room so he flew up to check it out. When he arrived he saw 2 things 1: Nano on the floor moaning deliriously 2: his sorting system was destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he yelled in shock. By this point Nano had gotten up and brushed herself off. "Well I was doing some spell casting and then my wand exploded." Said Nano. "Why, how, where?" asked Lalna. "um… well I don't know , powerfully, and uh.. here." Said Nano "what?" asked Lalna "you asked why, how, and where so that's my answer." Said Nano "sigh…. fine lets go get you cleaned up." said Lalna

Magic editing Magic editing Magic editing Magic editing Magic editing Magic editing

A few hours later Lalna and Nano were sitting in his tower talking about what happened and how the sorting machine never worked right anyway. "hey Lal' you want to go get a drink?" asked Nano. "Well… sure I just never thought I'd hear you say that Nano, I thought you hated drinking." "I'm starting to open up to it." Said Nano. They went down to the cellar and opened the oldest barrel.

As they got more and more drunk Lalna moved closer to Nano and then surprised her with a hug from behind. "whoa Lal' what you doin' back there?" Nano asked "Nothing, just giving my favoritest person a hug." "Well then", said Nano, "why don't you show me how much I mean to you." With that she spun around in his arms and pressed her lips to his. Lalna was shocked at first that his apprentice wanted to do this and was, in fact, doing so. After he got over his initial shock he embraced her kiss and pressed his tongue to her lips and begged for entry. Then she surprised him again as her tongue shot out of her mouth and into his, and he had to admit he quite liked her being the one in his mouth rather than vice-versa. Nano however wanted more of lalna than just his mouth. She wanted everything. But with his hands up on the back of her short dress she knew that wouldn't happen so she pushed his hands down to her ass. Lalna felt his apprentice move his hands and knew what she was doing so as soon as she released his hands he began to roam around below her waist. He brought his hands up under her dress and realized she wasn't wearing anything but the dress. He got even harder at this discovery and his manhood poked her through his pants.

"Well" she said "someone's excited" breaking the kiss she then proceeded to open his fly and let his dick come out. He flew her up to the top of the walls of the castle "I want you Lalna" Nano said as he set down. He took her over to the battlements and set her down. He was about to enter her when she stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing? Lal' I want you but I'm not looking for a kid too." She said. He at her stared not understanding. "Up the ass, now." She told him. He looked at her surprised but he flipped her over and opened up her cheeks. "Lal'" she said "just so you know this does **NOT** mean we're in a relationship. This is for fun, feel free to fuck me any time you want, but don't give me any gifts or any of that shit k'?" "Fine by me" he told her.

With that he shoved into her ass and let her adjust to his 7 inches. She moaned in pleasure and pain and moved around to get comfortable. Once she stopped moving he started shoving. He sped himself up until she was shouting his name. "Oh, and Lal?" she said in between grunts of ecstasy "I want your underpants, all of them, they are mine you can't wear them anymore." "Ha ha nice, I like that." He told her and increased his speed. They were both on the verge of cuming and he grabbed her left tit with one hand and her shoulder with the other. He started shoving faster and playing with her tit. She screamed his name over and over as he finally pushed her over the edge and the came with her.

He stayed inside her until his dick softened and came out on its own then they both stood up from the half bent over position they were in and went back to what they were doing before the explosion. She called back to him as he walked away. "Hey Lal'?" "Yeah?" "Feel free to come see any time you want a little relief, cause that, was amazing." "Will do" he told her "in fact I think I might want to relieve myself later tonight… I've got a lesson Nano. Come see me in the sorting room at ten k'?" "Great see you there Lal'" Nano said as she flew back down to the sorting room. "Damn that girl is hot" said Lalna as he flew back to his office.


End file.
